<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by Kay_Weasley25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043185">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Weasley25/pseuds/Kay_Weasley25'>Kay_Weasley25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Weasley25/pseuds/Kay_Weasley25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia is a simple witch with a passion for books. A few months after graduating from Hogwarts she was able to open her own bookshop, Wood's Magickal Reads, in Diagon Alley. She is content with the life she's built for herself, but then Bill Weasley, her long-time crush, comes home from Egypt for the Quidditch World Cup Final. All of her memories come rushing back, some suppressed so deep within her subconscious that they threaten to drown her when they rise. Will she be able to overcome the wave or will she go under?</p><p>Updates ~every 2 weeks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting the Weasleys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FYI - Eoghan is pronounced as Owen.</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters, places, objects, concepts etc. that you recognise from the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling or to their respective copyright owners. This story is not meant to offend anyone and I do not make any money with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    Bill Weasley apparated to the Burrow and felt the wards instantly give way to him. He looked up at the crooked, makeshift home. Bright lights shone through all of the windows, giving life to the home. The apparition point landed him a few meters away from the shed where his father kept a muggle car. Bill never quite understood his father’s obsession with muggle things. Though, Arthur didn’t completely understand why Bill wanted to be a curse breaker. A few minutes later, Charlie Weasley had apparated to the same spot and together the young men walked toward their childhood home. As soon as they were through the front door, they were set upon by their mother. “Bill! Charlie! I’m so happy to have you boys' home!” Molly hugged them both in turn, taking a few minutes with each. “Charlie, you’re as big as a house. What’re they feeding you over in Romania?” Molly asked sincerely. “Oh, just abraxons,” Charlie joked and chuckled when his mother swatted his arm. He jumped and rubbed his arm like he was wounded. “William, now why haven’t you gotten a haircut? It’s far too long! And … is that a fang earring?!” Bill heard a quiet laugh come from the stairs and felt warmth rise to his cheeks. Amelia Wood stood on the third step with a lopsided grin on her face. In three years, her chocolate brown hair had grown from her shoulders to her waist. It was in a simple braid and hung over her right shoulder. Bill couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen it in a braid; usually she had a thick, messy bun sitting directly on top of her head. Her two-toned eyes were dancing with laughter.</p><p>         Amelia couldn’t help but laugh a little when Molly scolded Bill about his hair. She never approved of it being long and she <em>never</em> missed an opportunity to voice her opinion. Amelia knew being back with the Weasleys’ would flood her mind with most of her favorite memories. When she met the Weasley clan ten years ago almost to date, she could have never known how much it would impact her life.</p><p>         Amelia stepped out of the floo and into Magical Menagerie. Immediately her ears were bombarded by the sounds of the magical creatures chittering and chattering. The cages filled up so much space Amelia wondered how they fit a fireplace into the shop. Puffskeins, streelers, kneazles, fire crabs and still more magical creatures sat around. A couple baby nifflers were fighting over a gold coin to her right. The first, a dark blue-black color with a fuzzy white poof of fur on top of his head, seemed to be winning. Though the other, a fluffy golden and white colored one didn’t look like he was going to give up any time soon. Mary Wood, Amelia’s stepmother, stepped out of the fireplace with Oliver clutching her long blue skirt. As soon as he had the all clear, Oliver ran and latched onto his older sister. He had learned the devastating news of Amelia’s leaving for Hogwarts a week ago and since refused to leave her side ever again. Amelia was surprised he’d let her go through the floo network alone. Eoghan Wood was the last of the small family to arrive. He stopped to kiss his wife on the cheek. Then ruffled both of his children's heads, shaking floo powder out of their hair in the process. “Are we ready to set off then?” He asked his children in a deep Scottish accent with a wide grin on his face. “Of course, da,” Amelia answered with her own, lopsided grin. She felt the excitement begin to bubble low in her stomach. She couldn’t wait to go get her school supplies because that meant she was one step closer to going to Hogwarts and learning how to control her magic.</p><p>         At the same time, she felt her little brother squeeze her hand tighter and felt a pang of guilt for being so excited. She walked out of the front door of Magical Menagerie and into a busy street in Diagon Alley. “Amelia, hold onto my hand and Oliver, hold onto mummy’s hand,” Eoghan instructed and both of his children quickly complied. It would be a mighty feat for an eleven- and eight-year-old to go anywhere in Diagon Alley without their parents with how busy it was on a Monday in late August. The first place they stopped in was Ollivander’s wand shop. Mary tugged her son back to her side so Amelia could step up to test wands. Garrick Ollivander came down from his ladder and handed her a different wand three separate times. The first was made of hazel wood with a unicorn hair core. The second was a long maple wand with a dragon heart string core. The last was made of ash wood, it was twelve- and three-quarter inches long and the flexibility was quite bendy. The core was a phoenix feather. When Amelia held her wand for the first time, it spouted little white sparks from the tip and a small bit of wind whirled around her head, lifting her hair slightly. “Ah, an ash wand will usually only work for one owner during its lifespan, and the phoenix feather core is quite rare, but very powerful. You’ll be quite an impressive little witch. I wish you luck, young Amelia.” Ollivander smiled and Amelia couldn’t help but smile warmly back at the older man. She felt elated and powerful holding the wand that had accepted her the moment she held it. Eoghan had to reassure her multiple times that a wand would pick her, because she was a witch plain and simple.</p><p>          The next shop was Flourish and Blotts, Amelia’s favorite store. Her favorite thing in the world, aside from her little brother, was books. She soaked up the information like a sponge and she could read a large volume in a couple of days if allowed to. It was normal for her parents to find her asleep in a corner somewhere with a book in her hands. In her excitement, Amelia twirled in a small circle before walking directly into someone. “Oh!”, the woman exclaimed as she turned around. The first thing Amelia noticed was the fiery red hair that was cropped a little above her shoulder. The second was the warm smile the woman gave her. “I’m sorry dear, I didn’t see you there,” the woman apologized. “No! No! I’m sorry. I got too excited. It was my fault honest.” Amelia responded, stretching her arms out towards the woman apologetically. “Oh well that’s alright dear. My name is”.</p><p>          “Molly! Molly Weasley!” Eoghan boomed from behind Amelia, interrupting the woman with the fire hair. “Eoghan Wood, goodness. Is this your daughter?” Molly turned around, “Arthur! Arthur, come here and see who it is!” A tall, lanky man walked over with a small herd of children. All of them looked to be of different ages, but all of them – even the father – had bright red hair and a load of freckles everywhere. Amelia saw a mix of brown and blue eyes all staring in different directions until they all settled on her and Oliver. She blushed a little when the eldest smiled at her. Oliver moved to stand in front of his sister, as if to protect her from the new people. Amelia thought he was precious. “Oh yes, we have one already at Hogwarts and one set to go off this year.” Amelia immediately tuned back into the conversation at the mention of Hogwarts. “Bill,” Molly gestured to the tallest boy, “and Charlie.” She motioned to the slightly shorter boy standing next to the one named Bill. “Our Amelia is set to go this year as well. Oliver has four years yet.” Mary replied. “Percy has four more years as well. Then there’s Fred and George, Ron and then Ginny,” Molly gestured to the rest of her children in turn. Amelia counted seven, all in one family. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have so many brothers or a little sister as cute as Ginny was. Oliver took a step towards Percy, who sized Oliver up with suspicious eyes as he approached. “I’m Oliver, I like quidditch and flying. My big sister is my favorite person. What do you like Percy?” Amelia suppressed a laugh by clearing her throat. Oliver had been introducing himself like that for the past year and a half, no one really knew why but it was seriously cute in Amelia’s eyes.</p><p>          She felt her father put a hand on her shoulder, making her aware of the opportunity to slip away. Amelia took the chance to excuse herself, she wanted to browse for books and not just for school. She hadn’t realized one of the Weasley children had followed after her. “So, do you have a house you want to be placed in?” Amelia jumped and let out a squeak. The scare gave her goosebumps. “You need a bell,” she replied breathlessly while placing a hand over her heart. “Ah, sorry. Mum says I've got a bad habit of sneakin’ up on people,” Charlie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Amelia pushed her hair behind her ear. “Ravenclaw is my first pick. I wouldn’t mind Hufflepuff. Gryffindor would surprise me. What about you?” “Oh, Gryffindor. Definitely Gryffindor. My whole family has been in Gryffindor, my dad, mum, Bill too.” Charlie responded immediately. <em>Is it the red hair?</em> Amelia wondered, then immediately chided herself. <em>No Amelia, the sorting hat doesn’t place people in houses based on their hair. What are you thinking?</em>  “Have you gotten your schoolbooks yet?” She asked as she scanned the bookshelf in front of them. She needed <em>Magical</em> <em>Drafts and Potions</em> by Arsenius Jigger. “Well I’m reusing Bill’s from last year. We’re here to get Bill books for second year.” Charlie shuffled his shoes. Amelia wasn’t sure how to respond to him. He looked embarrassed. “Uhm, well used books are often better than new ones. I’m sure Bill took notes. Maybe he’ll make things easier to understand.” Amelia gave him a small smile. Charlie grinned back at her, “He probably didn’t take good notes. I just hope they’re removable.” Amelia giggled a little before spying the book she was looking for and plucked it off the shelf. “If they’re not we can share mine if it’s easier for you.” Amelia turned to look at the red headed boy, feeling sheepish after a moment and added, “Only if you want to of course.”</p><p>         “I’d like that actually. I’m going to need a good friend to study with anyway.” Charlie replied with a toothy grin. Amelia smiled back automatically and held out her hand. “As long as you help me study too.” Charlie took her hand and shook it firmly. “Deal.” At that moment, the tallest boy – Bill, Amelia remembered – approached with a raised eyebrow. “Making friends already Charlie? We haven’t even shipped off to Hogwarts yet.” Charlie rolled his eyes and responded, “Well I can’t help it if I’m more charming than you Bill. It just skipped you.” Bill chuckled and Amelia felt warmth crawl up her neck. “Whatever you say little brother. Any way mum said we’ve got to go. It was nice meeting you Wood, come find us on the train. We’ll save you a spot.” Amelia smiled and thanked them before saying goodbye. After the Weasley’s left, Eoghan helped Amelia find the rest of her schoolbooks, seven in total save Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, which she already owned, and five more that she wanted just to read during down time. The rest of her school shopping passed by uneventfully. She got her robes, a nice pewter cauldron, a simple set of glass phials, and a sturdy set of brass scales. The telescope first years were required to bring was at home. It was her grandmother’s and in surprisingly excellent shape. Her father used it during his years at Hogwarts and made sure Amelia knew how to keep it in good condition.</p><p>      Amelia came back to the present just in time to see Charlie Weasley walking towards her with a lopsided grin on his face. “Mia, when did you get here?” He scooped her up in a bear hug. Not only was he broader than she was but he was also at least 8 inches taller than her measly five feet and four inches. “I got ‘ere last night,” she replied, the sound muffled due to his shoulder blocking her face. “And how’s Pen?” Charlie let go of Amelia and she turned her braid around. The small bowtruckle was entangled in the braid and looked like some neat hair accessory. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Charlie gave a hearty laugh. “Still likes to hide in your thick hair I see. Hasn’t changed at all?” “Could you expect anything less?” Amelia laughed with him. An approaching figure caught her eye, Bill walked up with a warm smile. “Hey Mia. How are you?” Amelia felt her pulse quicken at the sight of the tall man. His brown eyes were filled with genuine interest, like he’d listen to her talk for ever and never get bored. “I’m grand, thanks. How’re you?” Electricity shot up her arm as he placed his hand onto hers which was resting on the post at the end of the staircase in greeting. “Yeah, I’m doing good. I see Pendergast is still happy as ever.” Amelia laughed softly. “That’s what we were just talking about. Bowtruckles never change.” Amelia looked down to Pen with a small smile. “Now, dinner is in an hour everyone so settle in boys,” Molly looked around and her eyes settled on Amelia. “Oh, Amelia dear, your clothes are done washing. There’s still some daylight left for you to hang them.” Amelia nodded and excused herself to finish up her laundry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “You went to Hogwarts with Charlie, didn’t you?” Amelia turned slightly towards the kitchen door and gave Hermione a small smile. She hummed a bit, “Bill too, for all but 6th and 7th.” Hermione could tell that the three were close as they talked amongst themselves. Amelia picked another shirt up and folded it. “Who’s minding the shop while you’re away?” Hermione asked, she was a regular at Wood’s Magickal Reads. While Flourish and Blotts had pretty much any book, on any subject in the magical world, Amelia’s shop specialized in fictional works – written by both muggles and wizards alike. Hermione’s mother was also a regular, Amelia always had the latest Nora Robert’s book waiting for her. “My mum, until tomorrow. She absolutely insisted on doing it, though I told her I could close up for a few days before the cup.” Amelia responded with a shake of her head. “Should’ve heard her when I suggested it, she gave me a proper lecture about tending better to my customers.” Hermione laughed along with Amelia. “So how exactly did you and Charlie become friends?” </p><p>     “Oh, we’re not just friends Hermione,” Charlie said as he stepped out of the kitchen door. “We’re <em> best  </em> friends, right Mia?” He gave her an  exaggerated  wink, making  her laugh again. “Yes, <em>best  </em>friends. It’s a simple story really, we’ve been inseparable since the first day of school. We had potions together.” Amelia smiled as she recalled their first day of classes. It was the last class of the day and she found herself yawning. Amelia hadn’t slept well last night after the welcoming feast. She had a hard time falling asleep, at first it was because she was so excited. Then, she found out one of her new roommates was a sleep talker. She didn’t know how many hours of sleep she had been able to get, but she knew it wasn’t very many. She knew it wouldn't help having her last class in the dungeons, where it was dark and gloomy. She walked through the arched doorway and into the classroom, which after a glance around the room, Amelia realized was almost full. She fidgeted by the door for a moment trying to find a seat in the crowded room. Then she spotted a familiar tuff of red hair in the sea of students; Charlie Weasley sat with another Gryffindor boy to his left. The boy had blond hair and was white as a ghost. But there was an open seat on Charlie's right and Amelia felt relief wash over her. </p><p><em>      “ </em>Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to find a seat?” She heard a deep voice ask from behind her. She jumped a little and turned to see a tall man with shoulder length, greasy black hair and dark eyes staring down at her. “S-sorry sir,” she squeaked and walked briskly to the seat beside Charlie. He sent her a warm smile as she sat down and the teacher began the lesson. “Open your books to Cure for Boils, that is the potion you will be working on today. Get your ingredients and get to work.” Professor Snape quietly commanded. Amelia had never known anyone who could command an entire room with a voice that was so quiet. Even Dumbledore spoke louder than Severus Snape. It was quite unnerving. There were only three ingredients needed to brew the potion – snake fangs, porcupine quills, and horned slugs. It seemed fairly simple to brew. When Amelia returned with her ingredients to the table, Charlie was waiting for her. “Hey there Amelia. How’s your classes been so far?”  </p><p>    “They were good, thank you. How have yours been?” She replied with a small smile. “Oh, they’ve been good. History of Magic is really boring.” Amelia nodded, “I have that first thing in the morning. It was torture trying to stay awake.” Charlie laughed, a little too loudly in the hushed room, causing everyone to look in their direction. Amelia felt heat rise to her cheeks and sunk down in her chair. “Are you brewing a laughing potion Mr. Weasley?” Professor Snape asked, one eyebrow raised. The blond boy jumped a little, looking even more frightened than before. Charlie shook his head at the professor before looking down at his book. “That’ll be five points from Gryffindor.” Amelia felt her jaw drop, <em> five points for  </em> <em> laughing? </em>   “It was my fault sir.  I said something that made him laugh.” She said, sitting up straighter in her seat.  Charlie’s head snapped up and he stared at her with amazement.  Snape’s eyes narrowed slightly when he looked at her. “Is that so?”  <em> Does everything he says come out so sarcastically?  </em>Amelia thought. “Alright, five points from Ravenclaw as well. Next time maybe think twice before making jokes in my class, miss?”  </p><p>     “Wood, Amelia Wood.” She responded, a little bewildered. Snape nodded, as if her name made sense to him in some way, before turning to walk about the room again. Charlie nudged her arm, “why did you say something? I was alright taking the fall.” Amelia shook her head. “It was my fault you laughed in the first place. I thought he’d give the points back to you and just take them from me.” Charlie hummed a bit. “Bill said Snape’s the worst. Always taking points away from Gryffindors for little things; like laughing a bit too loud.” Amelia scrunched her nose as she crushed the snake fangs she needed for the potion. “Sounds like he just expects Gryffindors to do badly. All you’ve got to do is prove him wrong. Rebel through giving him no reason to take house points away again.” She shrugged as she dropped the fourth measure into her cauldron. She met Charlie’s gaze; a grin stretched across his face and he was nodding. “That’s a fantastic idea.”  </p><p>     Amelia giggled lightly before movement caught her eye. The blond boy was tapping on Charlie’s arm. “C-Charlie, you should get started on your p-potion, or you won’t finish it before the end of class.” The boy’s blue eyes were wide, almost like saucers. “Thanks Ben, I appreciate you saying something. I’m getting on it right now.” Charlie smiled at him, then looked back to Amelia. “Wait, have you two met yet?” She shook her head and gave the blond boy, Ben, a small wave. “Ben, this is Amelia Wood. Mia, this is Ben Copper.” It was Amelia’s turn to widen her eyes. Only her mum, her biological mum, had called her Mia. She felt a lump form in her throat. She'd been doing so well, not thinking or caring about <em>her.</em> Charlie felt panic rise in his stomach as tears welled in her eyes. “Ah, sorry I gave you a nickname. I tend to do it on my own when I make a friend. If you don’t like it, you can change it or ask me not to.” He’d never had someone act so adversely to his giving of a nickname.</p><p>     Amelia shook her head to clear the shock to her system. She felt a stray tear run down her face. <em> Traitor,  </em>she thought as she tried to nonchalantly wipe it away with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath to calm herself. He couldn't have known she associated the name with her mother. Charlie looked a little ashamed and she shook her head again. “No, no. I-it's alright. I just haven’t been called that in a long time.” She sent him a small smile, trying to encourage him. He looked unsure. “I promise. You can call me Mia. It’s alright.” She quickly waved her wand at the potion, then placed her hand over his. Charlie finally smiled back at her. “Well Mia, I think we’re going to be the best of friends.” Amelia nodded her head. “I’d really like that.” Charlie nodded as he turned to his ingredients to get the six snake fangs for his potion. She felt herself calm down and in place of the fear, she felt pleased. She was happy she officially made a friend. The only friends she had before today were her family and she wasn't entirely sure if they counted. </p><p>    “So, we did exactly what she said. We were the most well behaved students in our year. Well for the next two months at least and then I got in trouble again for sneaking into the kitchens after hours. Snape took 20 points away from me.” While Hermione laughed, Amelia shook her head to clear the memory. “It was a simple start, not much. But we’ve had loads of fun since then haven’t we Mia?” Charlie looked back at his best friend with a lopsided grin on his face and mischief dancing in his eyes. “That we have Char. That we have.” She answered with a laugh. “Oi, you three. It’s time for supper.” Bill spoke while leaning coolly against the door frame. All three heads turned to look at him. “We’re coming.” Charlie replied while picking up Amelia’s finished basket of clothes. “Well, ladies first.” Bill winked at Hermione, who smiled politely with just a hint of a blush gracing her cheeks as she walked into the kitchen. Amelia walked through next dipping under the arm he had stretched out in front of her. Bill followed after her as Charlie set aside the basket. Everyone settled around the long dining room table, all ready to eat.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Green Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS - Mention of emotional and possible physical abuse. Also MC goes through some anxiety in this chapter. Read with caution if any of these things trigger you. Take care of yourself. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   After dinner, Ginny, Amelia, and Hermione settled in the living room. Hermione and Amelia sat on the couch, with Ginny sitting on the floor in front of Amelia. Once they were all comfortable Amelia began braiding Ginny’s hair and they talked about the new school year. Eventually Harry and Ron joined them, and the conversation moved to the World Cup they would be travelling to in the morning. The conversation moved easily from subject to subject before Harry surprised Amelia. “You’re Oliver’s sister, right?” Her eyebrows rose for a moment before she remembered that they were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. “Yes, I am. I’m his older sister.” Harry nodded, “How’s he doing if you don’t mind me asking?” </p><p>   “He’s doing very well. He’s the new keeper for Puddlemere United’s reserve team. You’ll see him tomorrow no doubt, with our parents.” Amelia replied with a warm smile. “That’s good. This year is going to be weird without him on the team.” She nodded as she finished the braid crown Hermione had asked for with a simple sticking charm. Hermione thanked her with a smile. “You’re so good at braiding hair Mia!” Ginny exclaimed, making Amelia chuckle a bit. “Well, I’ve had a lot of practice. I used to braid my doll’s hair all the time when I first moved in with my dad.” Ginny cocked her head to the side as the smile faded from her face. “You didn’t always live with your dad?” She asked, her brows knitting together lightly. Amelia rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Ah, no. I moved in with him when I was eight.” </p><p>    "Who did you live with before then?” Amelia shifted, suddenly uncomfortable with all the eyes staring at her. She looked away, out the window and saw the light on in the shed. Bill was spending time with his father, while Arthur tinkered with muggle artefacts. “My mother.” She replied after a long pause. She sighed and looked over to see confused looks coming from each of the children sitting around her. “My biological mother. She lives in the States. Oliver and I have different mothers.” She tried to explain. “But why don’t you live with her? Did you want to live with your dad?” Harry asked. “Uhm, it’s complicated.” She replied, feeling anxiety rising in her chest. She stood up quickly, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. Then, as if on cue, Bill walked in through the front door with his father right behind him. Arthur looked about, “hey you all should be in bed. We’ve got an early start in the morning.” </p><p>    Simultaneously Ginny and Ron let out a loud groan, but the four got up without further complaint and headed up the stairs. Arthur followed behind them and Amelia moved to do the same, but Bill took her hand in his and she froze. The electric feeling running up and down her arm again. “Are you okay?” Amelia kept her eyes down and nodded, knowing she wouldn’t be able to answer him honestly otherwise. If she spoke, her voice would probably crack. If she looked at him, she was likely to cry. It wouldn’t be the first time. He wasn’t convinced as he kept trying to find her eyes with his. She should have known better. Bill could tell when something was wrong, always. Sometimes before she even realized that she was upset herself. She forced her eyes to meet his brown ones steadily. “I’m alright Bill. Honest.” She was able to keep her voice even, surprising herself and Bill sighed as he released her hand. She turned and started up the stairs to Ginny’s room. “I’m here for you, if you need it.” He spoke so quietly she couldn’t be sure he’d actually said it.  </p><p>   Tears pricked at her eyes as she reached the first floor and walked into Ginny’s room. Hermione and Ginny looked over as she walked in. “Just grabbing my pjs.” Amelia explained and summoned them quickly before turning back out the door and heading to the bathroom. She was relieved to see Bill was nowhere in sight, she’d worried him enough tonight.  She sat in the bathroom for a little while, wiping a cold washcloth on her neck when she felt the panic trying to take over. She tried to even out her breathing as she grounded herself. After a good thirty minutes in the bathroom she was able to calm down enough to return to Ginny’s room. She walked in quietly, the two girls were already asleep, or at least they were good at pretending they were. Amelia laid down on the makeshift cot, staring at the ceiling which slowly became the sky. She leaned against her windowsill; her head tilted all the way back. She was searching the skies, waiting for her father to appear on his broom. A small voice in her head was asking <em> what if he doesn’t come this time? </em>  </p><p>    She shook her head to clear it, trying to forget the way it sounded like her mother. She sat forward, looking around her room. The walls were a light gray color, her bed spread a deep green. Her clothes were neatly packed in her drawers, aside from the outfits tucked in the suitcase she’d be taking to her father’s. It was Christmas Eve and she was going to Scotland for the holiday to spend a week with him and his family. “Mia! Come downstairs!” Her mother yelled, making Amelia jump up quickly. She walked quietly down the stairs that sat directly across from her room. She walked past family pictures on the wall, none of them moving. She didn’t like how they seemed frozen in time, unlike the pictures at her father’s. They moved and talked when you passed them. She’d learned quite a lot about her family history from the people in the pictures.  </p><p>   She crouched down, looking around the door frame wanting to see what was awaiting her in the small, simple living room. The red and green dress she wore bunched around her knees, her heals lifted out of the white flats she was wearing. She saw her mother sitting on the couch. Her bleached blonde hair was cropped at her shoulder. Her two-colored eyes staring at someone. Her father stood by the unlit fireplace. He was a tall man, with a light muscular build. He had strawberry blonde hair that turned red in the sunlight. His lips set in a thin line, as they always were when he was around her mother. Her parents were talking, making her stomach feel uneasy. Whenever her parents talked, they started yelling at each other. “Eoghan, I told you. She isn’t magical. She’s a squib just like I am.” Her mother stated, lifting her head a little. “I know. I know. I was just asking because she’s just turned eight.” Amelia smiled a bit; her father’s voice was thick with his Scottish accent and she always found it comforting.  </p><p>  “Why do you still want to take her with you then?” Her mother asked. Amelia’s eyes went wide,<em> would da not want me if I’m not a witch?  </em> “Because she’s my <em>da</em><em>ughter  </em>Lena. How can you even ask that?” Eoghan replied, anger layering his voice. Amelia felt the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding release. “I don’t know why you’re getting upset. Plenty of wizarding parents have shunned their children because they turned out to be squibs.” Amelia heard her father scoff. “They don’t deserve to be parents then.” He replied roughly, making her mother huff. “Well what if I told you I don’t want you to take her? What if I don’t want her to be in the magical world anymore?” Amelia felt panic make her stomach flip, <em>I can't stay here, I don't want to stay here. </em></p><p>   “No!” Amelia screamed and ran into the room. She stopped in front of her mother, standing between her parents with her arms spread out. She looked back at her father, who looked genuinely surprised. “I want to go with da! I don’t want to stay here!” Amelia exclaimed, slightly out of breath. Her mother was looking down at her with a disapproving glare. “Mia, this isn’t up for debate with you. I’d like for you to stay here.” She said firmly. “No, I want to go with da.” Amelia said, breathing more evenly now and crossing her arms. “Amelia, don’t talk back to your mother.” Eoghan stepped up, crouching to pat his daughter’s head. “But, but” Tears welled up in Amelia’s eyes. He shook his head before standing back up, his hand still resting on Amelia’s hair. “Why don’t you want her to come with me, Lena? Answer me truthfully please.” He asked calmly. Amelia was full on sobbing now, hanging tightly onto his leg. “She doesn’t need to be exposed to the magical world any more than she already has been. She’s<em> not  </em>a witch.” Lena rolled her eyes as she tried to tug Amelia to her side.  </p><p>    “NO!” Amelia screamed again, pointing her finger at her mother. Lena gasped and immediately let go.  Amelia looked up at her mother after wiping her eyes and gasped. Her mother’s short hair was now bright green. Lena looked confused and frightened at the same time. Eoghan covered a laugh with coughing. “What? What did she do?!” She screamed while Eoghan pointed to a mirror on the wall. She screamed again when she saw her hair. Amelia hid herself behind her father. Lena looked over, eyes glaring and face turning bright red. “You... you idiotic... ungrateful... ridiculous child!” She yelled through gritted teeth, unable to hide her anger. “Lena.” Eoghan said calmly but firmly, raising his hands to tell her to stop. She couldn’t, she was seething. “First it was toys and then a brownie! Then it was her cake this year! And now <em>this</em>!” She lifted her hair. “What do you mean toys? ... Brownie? ... Cake?” Eoghan asked before it dawned on him. “She's a witch.” A grin formed on his face as he turned to his daughter but it vanished when he saw her shaking.  </p><p>    He lifted her into his arms, “it’s alright Amelia. It’s alright.” He rocked her slightly. “It is not alright! She turned my hair green! She needs to be punished!” Lena screamed and Amelia shook harder. “Stop it.” It was Eoghan’s turn to glare. Lena huffed a bit more before walking out of the room. Eoghan sat down on the couch, still holding Amelia. “Shhhh, it’s okay. It’s okay Mila.” He tried calming her, rubbing her back lightly and rocking her back and forth. He could hear doors slamming and loud bangs coming from upstairs. His daughter jumped and shook with each noise. Calming Amelia down took a while and even after she stopped crying, she was still shaking a little. Lena walked back in with Amelia’s suitcase now filled to the brim. She pushed it toward Eoghan. “I’ll ship the rest of it later.” Amelia lifted her head from her father’s shoulder tiredly. Eoghan stared at the suitcase, a sigh escaping his lips. “Really Lena. This isn’t necessary. She’s still your daughter.” She laughed. “She might look like me, but she’s not my daughter. Not anymore.”  </p><p>    Amelia woke with a start. She was shaking and felt warm tears still streaming down her face. She felt a hand brush her face and she met warm, brown eyes. “It’s alright Mia. You’re okay.” Bill wiped away a stray tear that fell. “W-what are you doing here?” His hand moved to rub her arm. She was cold, goosebumps mixed with sweat. “Charlie came and got me. 'Said you called out in your sleep.” Amelia closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. “That's it, Mia. You’re in control.” She focused on Bill’s hand, rubbing her arm still. Soon she was breathing normally, and the shaking had stopped. When she opened her eyes again, he was smiling gently. She noticed he was fully dressed, a short sleeved, gray t-shirt paired with light jeans. “Is it time to go already?” She asked. “Not quite, we've got about an hour yet according to mum. You’ve got time for a quick shower if you’d like.” She nodded her head slightly before pulling the quilt back. She headed for the door with her clothes in her hand. Bill was there already, holding the door open for her. "Thank you," she said quietly looking up at him. He felt his heart give a jolt and gave a simple nod in response. He watched her as she walked to the stairs, her pajamas slightly darker in some places from the sweat. It was another of her nightmares, he was sure of it. He hadn't known she was still having them and noted to ask Charlie about it later. The image of her face as she slept stuck in his mind. She had been pale, a sheen of sweat clear on her forehead. Her features were pained and her entire body shaking. Tears were falling down the sides of her face. His heart gave another painful tug as he thought of it, his eyebrows knitting together. He needed to protect her, it was an instinct he'd had since they were kids. All he had wanted was to protect her; but how could he protect her from her own mind? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Christmas of '91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Amelia walked past the Weasley’s tent to her family’s tent a few meters away. Oliver popped out from the entrance, his brown hair looking slightly disheveled due to the large hat he had on his head, showcasing a dancing Shamrock. “Mila!” He exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. He had a white stripe on one cheek and a green on the other. He was rooting for Ireland to win, after Scotland had lost to Luxembourg in the semi-finals. She laughed when he barreled into her for a hug. Little brothers never change, she thought to herself. He had been taller than her since his fifth year, he stood almost five foot and ten inches. Regular height for a man, but tall to Amelia’s five foot four. She got her height from her mother and her heart gave a painful thump at the thought. She shook her head, “Where’s da?” Oliver reached over to grab her backpack that had all her things in it. “He’s inside, dressing mum up a bit with face paint.” Amelia laughed, “and she’s letting him?” The siblings heard a crash come from inside the tent. “I’d take that as a no.” They both laughed as they heard their mother shout. Amelia headed into the tent. “Eoghan! Quit! I don’t want anything on my face!” Mary shouted at him, while swatting her husband away. “Oh, come now Mary dear. You’ll want to blend in, not stand out.” Eoghan said with a sweet tone, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in.</p><p>       He tapped some green face paint on her nose and then kissed her soundly. Amelia smiled, happy to see her parents. Oliver, on the other hand, groaned loudly. “Do ya have to do all that in front of us then?” Eoghan and Mary pulled apart, pink tinging Mary’s round cheeks while her husband laughed loudly. He turned to Amelia and held out his arms. “C’mere me darlin’.” Amelia hugged her father tightly. “You look like you’ve had a rough night.” He commented. Amelia sighed; she’d tried a glamour spell to hide the bags from the lack of sleep last night but obviously it hadn’t worked. “I’m alright da, just a nightmare was all.” She assured him but when they pulled apart, he still looked worried. “Honest, Da, I’m okay. Let’s go on and find our seats before it gets too late.” Eoghan nodded, a frown still set on his face.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>        Ireland had won the Quidditch World Cup Final and it gave everyone a reason to throw a party, something the Irish definitely knew how to do. When Amelia stepped out of her tent to get some fresh air, she was already tipsy. She passed by multiple tents that offered her some type of alcoholic beverage, all of which she declined. She stood on the top of an unoccupied hill, the parties happening around her were quieter this way. Bill Weasley had seen her walking alone, so he took the opportunity to grab a drink and talk to her. He’d been wanting to get a moment alone with her, really alone, since he’d arrived at the Burrow. He stood at the bottom of the hill, staring up at her. She was star gazing. Something she’d loved to do at Hogwarts as well. It had been so long since he’d last spoken to her properly. They’d exchanged letters around their birthdays, and again at Christmas, but they hadn’t spoken since then. He was becoming quite desperate. “Hey there Mia.” She turned her head to him, her two-colored eyes meeting his. She smiled and greeted him with a soft hello. He raised one of the two glasses he held in offering. “What is it?” She asked, taking the cup, and looking at the contents. “Fire Whiskey. It’s the only thing Charlie brought.” Amelia shook her head and chuckled. “Of course, it is. Have you met your brother?” Bill laughed and nodded in agreement.</p><p>       They stood in silence for a moment. Amelia looking at the stars and Bill looking at her. Her mouth was curved into a half smile and her head leaned all the way back, exposing her neck. Her fair skin exposed to the cool night air. Her face had a pink tinge that was a tell she’d been drinking. “Do you remember the last time we saw each other?” Bill asked Amelia, making her head snap towards him, but he’d fixed his gaze on the stars. Amelia had thought he’d forgotten all about their first kiss and she felt more heat rise to her face as she realized he hadn’t. He hadn’t forgotten it at all. In fact, he thought of the kiss frequently. She shifted awkwardly on her feet and took a swig of the fire whiskey. When she looked back to him, he was staring at her expectantly. “O-of course I do,” Amelia managed to admit, stuttering through the answer. It was Christmas Eve, 1991. Bill had come home from Egypt yesterday for the holiday, surprising his entire family. Which is why Amelia hadn’t expected to see him as she stepped into the Burrow from the fireplace, holding a bundle of presents. She had gotten a present for each member of the Weasley Clan. “Well hello there, Mia,” Bill greeted her with a wide grin. It had been almost four months since she had last seen the tall ginger. His hair was longer, and he had bulked up a bit. He looked good with a slight tan from the Egyptian sun. The last time she talked to him was twenty-four days ago. When he had returned her owl to her with a small thank you note for the birthday present that she'd sent him. There was also a small birthday present for her – a product of being born two years and a day apart from each other.</p><p>       It was a small silver bracelet, with a crescent moon, made with tiny sapphires, hanging from it. Amelia was wearing it that night and Bill noticed. “So, you liked your present then?” He asked nodding to her left wrist. She quickly looked down at her feet, hoping he didn’t see the redness that covered her entire face. “I do, thanks. It’s beautiful.” She responded. Bill laughed softly and the sound made Amelia curious enough to glance back up at him. “Well that’s swell. I had a hard time picking out a present for you this year if I’m honest,” He replied with a sheepish grin. “I’m not sure why. You should know I would have been happy with a book.” Amelia shook her head at him and wondered why men always thought women were complicated. Suddenly, a crash came from upstairs and a moment later Fred and George rounded the corner. The twins quickly went to either side of Amelia and looped their arms through each of hers. Before she could react, they had lifted her a few inches into the air and carried her through to the kitchen. As they walked through the doorway, Molly Weasley turned from the oven to see who was going to disturb her peace and quiet. A scowl instantly graced her motherly features. “Fred! George! Put her down this instant!” She demanded with her hands on her hips. The twins complied quickly, putting Amelia back on her feet. Albeit, a little too quickly, as Amelia stumbled forward a bit reaching an arm out to grasp the table before she fell flat on her face. “Oh, Mia dear. Are you alright?” Molly asked, worry replacing the scowl she wore moments before. Amelia felt light-headed and a little dizzy as she sat in the chair closest to her. “Oh, yeah. I’m alright. I’m just going to sit here for a moment.” Molly seemed content with her reply as she rounded a disapproving look on the twins.</p><p>     “Boys.” She said simply, tone dripping with motherly disapproval. “Sorry Mia.” The boys apologized in unison and Amelia saw Molly roll her eyes. Amelia sent them a smile, letting them know they were forgiven without words. “Here these are for you,” she replied handing each their present in turn. She’d gotten both of them a book of potions that could be turned into tricks, they thanked her in unison before running off. “And this one is yours mum,” she handed Molly a small envelope. “Honestly, Mia. You know you don’t have to get me anything.” Molly replies, but her eyes widen when she pulls out the paper within. “Mary’s chocolate pie recipe!” Amelia laughed as she stood, “just don’t ask what I was required to do to get that for you.” Molly was grinning from ear to ear as she hugged Amelia. “Thank you dear.” Amelia squeezed Molly back for a moment longer, then she pulled away. “I’m going to find everyone else and give them their presents.” Molly nodded absentmindedly walking back to the stove, not taking her eyes off the piece of parchment. When Amelia walked out of the kitchen, Bill had disappeared. <em>Probably went to his room, </em>she thought. She took a deep breath before walking up the stairs. She stopped on the first level, making sure to keep her gaze solely on Ginny’s door as she stepped up to it. The urge to look down the hall for a light was strong. Amelia knocked on the dark oak wood. Ginny opened her door immediately, jumping up and down squealing “Mia! Mia!” repeatedly. Amelia laughed and couldn’t recall any ten-year-old having as much energy as Ginny did.</p><p>      <em>She’s going to be a handful when she gets older</em>, Amelia thought. “Here Ginny. This is yours.” Amelia handed her a small package, which she took happily and began gently tearing it open. It was a t-shirt that said “Holyhead Harpies Chaser”. Ginny quickly pulled it over her pajama shirt and hugged herself with a grin. “Thank you so much Mia! I love it! It’s my favorite present ever.” The little girl lifted her hand for a high five, which Amelia responded to without hesitation. Amelia’s next stop was the second floor where she had expected to find Percy. “You won’t find anyone this far up.” Amelia stopped at the sound of his voice. She turned to look at him, brow furrowed in question. “Charlie couldn’t get off work this year. Perce decided to stay for his studies. He’s focused on doing well on his OWL’s. Ron’s stayed at Hogwarts too. He wanted to keep his friend, Harry Potter, company.” “Harry Potter? Like the Harry Potter?” Bill just nodded in response to her questioning. “I didn’t think about it, but they would be the same age, wouldn’t they?” Amelia said, an incredulous tone in her voice. Bill enjoyed listening to her talk, her Scottish accent was one of the things he loved about her. She walked back to the stairs where he was leaning casually over the banister.</p><p>      Amelia knew he was taller than the last time she saw him. She hadn’t grown in at least three years; five feet four inches was her standard. Bill was over six feet, so she couldn’t stand too close to him or she’d hurt her neck. Which was likely better for her heart, even standing a foot or two away had her heart racing and goosebumps rising on her arms. A small movement caught her eye and she looked above her to see a mistletoe hanging on the ceiling in the space between where she and Bill were standing. Bill followed her gaze and felt his heart skip a beat. “Ginny”, he shook his head, “every year she puts hundreds of them all over the house.” Amelia looked back down and caught sight of his red ears. She felt her stomach erupt with butterflies. She’d never seen Bill blush before due to the fact that Bill was rarely ever embarrassed by anything. She wanted to know what he was thinking in that moment. <em>I shouldn’t … I mean we can’t … right?</em> Bill finally looked down and met Amelia’s curious eyes. Her eyes had always intrigued him. One was bright blue, the other a light green.</p><p>     Her light brown hair was up in its normal messy bun. He wanted to run his fingers through the thick, brown hair, he wanted to pull the scrunchie out and let it fall. Her pink lips were moving, saying something – his name. “Bill, Bill?” He started; without realizing it he had closed the space between them, staring at her the whole time. His hand rested on her cheek, covering the whole side. The next thing that came out his mouth, surprised both of them. “Do you want to kiss me?” He asked softly. Amelia’s mouth parted slightly; the surprise clear on her face but she nodded. She couldn’t help but answer him truthfully. He was so close, intoxicating smells of mint and cinnamon mixed together and Amelia felt dizzy again. Bill smiled softly as he stared down at her lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a small voice tell him not to take it any farther. <em>Why not?</em> He thought, <em>when </em><em>every nerve in my body is telling me yes.</em> He touched his lips to hers, softly at first but after a moment he deepened the kiss. Amelia parted her lips, inviting him to take as she gave in to the sensation. He moved his hand to the nape of her neck and the other arm wrapped itself around her waist. She was pinned to him, her own arms stuck between their bodies. He faintly heard footsteps, though they sounded far away, before someone cleared their throat. Bill and Amelia jumped apart and looked over to see Arthur Weasley standing on the top step, his face the same shade of red as his hair. “Uhm, excuse me, just needed something from my room,” he said as he walked past the two of them. “Please, continue!” Amelia's face went up in flames and she felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. She rushed down the two flights of stairs, setting the rest of the presents down on one of the living room chairs before she fled through the floo network. Bill, on the other hand, was still standing under the mistletoe, lightly touching his lips. They felt singed and yet, he knew he wanted more.</p><p>     “You fled so quickly, and I never felt like I could bring it up in a letter. Though, trust me I wasted a lot of parchment trying to write to you again.” Bill explained, running his hand through his long, red hair. “I’m sorry I ran. I was embarrassed. But I also thought you’d brush it off and forget about it,” Amelia admitted, looking out over the tents scattered on the fields. He looked over at her with wide eyes. “Forget about it? I spent weeks after that thinking about you and how I’d single-handedly ruined our friendship.” Amelia laughed. “I’m not that easy to get rid of. We’re still friends Bill. No matter what happens.” Bill smiled again, but this time it didn’t quite reach his eyes. <em>Friends. Still friends.</em> “Well, what if I...” Suddenly they heard a few shouts and then a scream. They both turned to see people in black hoods and masks marching toward them. Amelia gasped as she saw the people in the air being twirled and turned, this way and that. Amelia felt her stomach drop as she realized who they were - the muggle family that lived in the small cottage and owned the field the tents were set up on. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quidditch World Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>******WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR HARRY POTTER: HOGWARTS MYSTERY!!!******</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          Wood’s Magickal Reads opened for business</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> Monday through Friday</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> at </span>
  <span>ten o’clock promptly. Currently it w</span>
  <span>as ten minutes past ten o’clock on a rainy Thursday morning in September</span>
  <span> and the book shop’s owner was nowhere to be seen. Nymphadora Tonks stood outside, tapping her </span>
  <span>combat </span>
  <span>boot on the </span>
  <span>cobble </span>
  <span>stones,</span>
  <span> and</span>
  
  <span>ch</span>
  <span>ecking her watch every few seconds. </span>
  <span>Her normally pink hair turned a bright shade of yellow – a sign that she was beginning to worry. </span>
  <span>Another five minutes passed and Nymphadora began to pace. </span>
  <span>Since the Dark Mark had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup Final, the ministry had been </span>
  <span>thrown into a tizzy and everyone was on edge. </span>
  <span>“Nymph?” Tonks twirled around and there stood Amelia Wood with two sizable boxes floating behind</span>
  <span> her. “Wotcher Mia!” Tonks gave a wide smile and her hair immediately turned to its usual shade of pink. Amelia gave a warm </span>
  <span>smile back as she pulled her best friend in for a hug. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>         “</span>
  <span>You alright? What’re you doing at the shop this early?” Amelia asked as they pulled apart. “Oh, just came to bother you but you had me worried when you weren’t </span>
  <span>here before ten</span>
  <span> like usual</span>
  <span>.” Tonks explained as Amelia unlocked the door </span>
  <span>of her shop. It was mostly made out of wood,</span>
  <span> painted in a nice blue,</span>
  
  <span>except for</span>
  <span> the glass window that read Wood’s Magickal Reads in </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>ilver lettering</span>
  <span> and the silver door hand</span>
  <span>le. </span>
  <span>“That’d be due to the train being late. Made me late as well.” Amelia responded while stepping into th</span>
  <span>e dimly lit front room of the sho</span>
  <span>p. “Oh, didn’t think about that.” Tonks said simply, </span>
  <span>while going around </span>
  <span>to light the lamps scattered throughout the shop.</span>
  
  <span>Amelia hummed as she levitated the boxes into the back room. </span>
  <span>After </span>
  <span>turning on the lamps in her office</span>
  <span>, she set to unpacking the two boxes</span>
  <span> onto her enormous wooden table she had for the new books. </span>
  <span>“Would you like some help?” Tonks asked from th</span>
  <span>e doorway. Amelia looked over with a </span>
  <span>half-smile, “don’t you have work to be attending to?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        “</span>
  <span>No</span>
  <span>pe, not working today</span>
  <span>. Which is why I’m here to bother you!” Tonks replied with a large grin and gave Amelia’s shoulder a bump before picking up some books.</span>
  
  <span>“Though, I’m also here to invite you to Hogsmeade</span>
  <span> in about a </span>
  <span>little over a month. Penny’s putting together a</span>
  <span> reunion</span>
  <span> for the Circle of Khanna</span>
  <span>.” Amelia’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Penny Haywood </span>
  <span>was the most popular girl in their year at Hogwarts and a wonderful </span>
  <span>potioneer</span>
  <span>. It’d been a while si</span>
  <span>nce Amelia had</span>
  <span> last</span>
  <span> seen her, almost a year. “Do you know who else is coming?” </span>
  <span>Tonks shook her head in answer to the question, “she only just sent me an owl asking if it’d be a good idea.</span>
  <span> I told her yes, of course, and she said she’d be sending the owls to everyone soon. Thought I’d let you in on the plan though.” </span>
  <span>Amelia smiled, that was always Nymph’s way. If she found out about something, she couldn’t resist telling Amelia about it right away. </span>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll definitely come. I’ll just have to see the official date to work around the shop’s schedule. </span>
  <span>Mum will</span>
  <span> likely have no problem covering the shop if need be.” </span>
  <span>Tonks nodded and for a while the two worked in silence. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        They finished unloading the first box and as Amelia turned to open the next Tonks promptly sat on top of it with her arms crossed and her eyes bri</span>
  <span>mming with mischief. “NYMPH!” Amelia shrieked. “Get off! You can’t sit on the books!” Tonks </span>
  <span>grinned, but wouldn’t budge – no matter how hard Amelia tried to push her off. “I’m not moving </span>
  <span>until you promise to tell me what happened at the World Cup.” Amelia huffed, “What can I tell you that you don’t already know being an Auror?” Tonks gave a heart</span>
  <span>y laugh and rolled her eyes. “I’m not talking about the death eater display or the Dark Mark. </span>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> I already know </span>
  <span>all </span>
  <span>that. </span>
  <span>I mean what happened with </span>
  <span>you and Bill? Charlie promised it was juicy!” Amelia ran her hands through her hair </span>
  <span>in frustration and groaned. </span>
  <span>“Get off the books, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> promise to keep my lips sealed!” They had a small staring contest, Tonks not ent</span>
  <span>irely sure Amelia was telling the truth or just trying to get her off the books. After a minute, Tonks decided that </span>
  <span>her best friend</span>
  <span> was en</span>
  <span>tirely serious about the matter. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        “Okay, okay. I concede.” She said as she </span>
  <span>stood up and Amelia let out a sigh. “You know Nymph, you could have just asked. I would’ve told you</span>
  <span>.” Tonks nodded, “Oh I know, but my way was more fun.” Amelia rolled her eyes </span>
  <span>while</span>
  
  <span>proceed</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> to open the box and in</span>
  <span>spect the books for damage. Tonks let out a </span>
  <span>drawn out </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Amelia shrugged. “There’s</span>
  <span> not a whole lot to tell. Unless</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> of course</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> you count the part where we tal</span>
  <span>ked about our first kiss.” </span>
  <span>“YOU WHAT?” Tonks exclaimed. “He asked me if I remembered the last time I saw him, which was of course the </span>
  <span>Christmas Eve that we kissed. I thought he’d forgotten all about it, but he hasn’t.” Tonks let out a laugh</span>
  <span> before motioning for her to continue. “Well</span>
  <span> then he talked about how I ran out, and I apologized and then he apologized for not writing to me properly after that. Said something about how he was afraid he’d ruined our friendship, which of course I told him could</span>
  <span> never happen. Then, right before the mayhem began, he said – and I quote ‘well what if I’</span>
  <span>.” Ame</span>
  <span>lia let it all come out in a rush, she’d been dying to tell someone about it. She couldn’t stop thinking about what he had wanted to say before the mayhem </span>
  <span>began. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>       The night of the Quidditch World Cup Final had done a three-sixty. Screams from women and children filled the night</span>
  <span>, alongside the laughter of drunken wizards</span>
  <span> surrounding and baiting on the group of </span>
  <span>hooded </span>
  <span>wizards that were marching</span>
  <span>. The </span>
  <span>manager of the </span>
  <span>campsite and his family were </span>
  <span>high in the air, being turned and twisted like puppets for the wizards marching to play with. </span>
  <span>Some tents were on fire, others being blown out of the way of the oncoming marchers. </span>
  <span>Amelia looked down at the scene with horror, people were running away and into the woods. Suddenly Bill stood in front of her, lightly gripping her arms. “Mia,</span>
  <span> we’ve got to go. We’ve got to get to my family’s tent. Let them know what’s coming.” She nodded in r</span>
  <span>esponse and let Bill take her hand to run back to the Weasley’s tent. </span>
  <span>When they got there, Amelia’s family was already there. “Mila! Oh, thank Merlin.” Mary </span>
  <span>hugged her tightly, before pulling back to examine her. “I’m alright.” </span>
  <span>Amelia</span>
  <span> assured her</span>
  <span>, though she wasn’t sure of it herself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>      “Mary</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>Amelia. Take the kids, and make sure </span>
  <span>they’re safe. The rest of us will go help the ministry.”</span>
  <span> Eoghan instructed with </span>
  <span>a light squeeze on Amelia’s shoulder. She gave a half smile to her father, </span>
  <span>trying to give him more peace of mind. Fred, </span>
  <span>George,</span>
  <span> and Ginny took the lead into the forest. Mary followed behind with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. </span>
  <span>Amelia attempted, before realizing that Bill still held her hand. She looked up at h</span>
  <span>im and her heart skipped a beat. He looked so </span>
  <span>torn;</span>
  <span> his brow knitted </span>
  <span>together,</span>
  <span> and his eyes narrowed</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>“Bill?”</span>
  <span> She questioned. He shook his head. He seemed to be debating going with his father and letting her go. “Bill,</span>
  <span>” she said his name a little more sternly this time, “Go, help your father and brothers. Help the Ministry</span>
  <span>.” He looked down at their conjoined hands. Amelia gave a sigh before r</span>
  <span>emoving her hand from his. She reached up around </span>
  <span>his neck and pulled his head down to give a soft peck on his cheek. </span>
  <span>“Go.” She said simply as she pulled away. Bill looked a little </span>
  <span>stunned but</span>
  <span> l</span>
  <span>eft her with a small smile on his lips. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>      “</span>
  <span>Well, isn’t it obvious?” Tonks responded, bringing Amelia b</span>
  <span>ack to the present. She looked up with confusion clear on her face. “Obvious?” Amelia asked. “Yes! </span>
  <span>He obviously likes you! Charlie told me you were holding hands when you came back to the tent!” </span>
  <span>Tonks said, excitement evident in her voice. “Then he said you kissed him on the cheek to make him let go!” Amelia shook her head. “Technically, I removed my hand from</span>
  <span> his and then pecked his cheek.” Tonks chuckled,</span>
  <span> wriggling her eyebrows at Amelia.</span>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>O</span>
  <span>h ho! </span>
  <span>The truth comes out!” </span>
  <span>Amelia looked stunned for a moment, then busted out laughing. T</span>
  <span>onks joined in and the two friends laughed until they had tears streaming down their faces. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Spoilers ahead from Hogwarts Mystery Game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         As it happened, the Circle of Khanna were not able to have their reunion until the end of November. November 26th to be exact, the day before the first task of the Triwizard tournament. Charlie Weasley was visiting England, with a special surprise from Romania. Of course, the surprise was dragons. As soon as Charlie contacted Amelia saying he’d be in town for the first task, she’d had a hunch it had do with the dragons. It made her anxious to know that children would have to face full grown dragons. She looked over to Cedric Diggory. He was chosen to be the Hogwarts Champion and while Amelia knew he could do it, he could win it all, he was still only seventeen years old. Then there was Harry, who was even younger. Amelia was appalled that Harry was even allowed to participate, despite the cup choosing him. No matter how she looked at the situation, she couldn’t understand Dumbledore’s reasoning to let a fourteen-year-old compete in one of the most dangerous tournaments in Wizarding history. Today wasn’t a day for worry though, it was a day for friends and laughs and memories. They met at the Three Broomsticks, just as they did when they were all students. It looked exactly the same. The group was crowded about the round table in one of the bar’s secluded corner booths.  </p><p>          Charlie sat on her left and Tonks sat on her right. She sat across from Penny Haywood, who was sitting next to Barnaby Lee and Liz Tuttle. Almost everyone had been able to make it, even Talbott Winger – the most quiet and solitary person in their year. Amelia would know, being that she dated him the spring semester of seventh year into summer. To say the least it was an eye-opening experience. The most important part she learned was to chase what she wanted, because otherwise you’ll end up breaking people’s hearts unnecessarily. “So, Charlie, are you dating anyone?” Liz Tuttle, who had become a fantastic magizooligist, asked after taking a sip of her butterbeer. Amelia smiled a little, Liz still had a crush on Charlie, but it seemed she had grown more confident in the years after Hogwarts. Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, I’m … seeing someone … in Romania.” He responded, fighting to keep his secret. Amelia knew he was trying to keep it hidden that he was currently dating a man. He was terrified of what people would think if he came out, especially his family. The only two people who knew were Amelia and Tonks. Amelia thought about the first time he’d talked about being bi. It was their third year and Charlie had found himself in a state of confusion.  </p><p>          The three of them were out by the black lake, under one of the large trees. Amelia was trying to study for her upcoming transfiguration test and Nymph sat copying Charlie’s potion essay. Charlie was pacing back and forth under the tree, a few meters in front of them. He let out a long sigh and Amelia looked up. His brow was furrowed, and she could tell he was on edge about something. Amelia sighed as well, setting her book down and standing up. She walked over to Charlie, putting her hand on his shoulder, and making him jump. “Bloody hell, Mia.” He looked at her with wide eyes, his eyebrows raised. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” She shrugged, giving him a half smile. “What’s on your mind Char? You’re pacing and sighing and if you crease your forehead like that any longer, it’ll stay that way. Tell us what’s wrong?” Charlie looked lost for a moment, then shook his head firmly. “I can’t. I’ll figure it out. Don’t worry about me.” Tonks was now standing on the other side of Charlie and gave him a light punch. “Excuse me! <em> When  </em>have you ever not been able to tell us anything?”  </p><p>           Still, he shook his head and Amelia saw the faintest hint of shame pass over his features. “Charles. Weasley,” Amelia scolded him, trying her best to imitate his mother, “if you don’t tell us what’s the matter with you, then we can’t help you solve the problem. Three heads are always better than one, you know that.” Charlie let out another long sigh, but this time he nodded. “I’m not sure where to start?” He questioned, fidgeting with the end of his red and gold scarf. “Well, what’s the root of the problem?” Tonks asked, trying to make it easier for him. “Barnaby Lee.” He responded, his voice no louder than a whisper. Amelia looked over to Nymph, seeing confusion on her face as well. Charlie was staring pointedly down at the ground. He felt so ashamed. He shouldn’t like boys. He’s a boy, and boys are supposed to like girls. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling this way. The most confusing part was he still liked girls! He was borderline obsessed with Penny Haywood. She was beautiful and kind and he’d had a crush on her from first year. But ever since the start of term this year, he blushed any time Barnaby talked to him. “What about Barnaby is a problem?” Amelia asked gently.  </p><p>          Charlie looked up, frustration clear on his face and in his voice. “<em> He  </em> is! His face, his muscles , the way he talks about creatures! Just  <em> him!”  </em> Silence fell over the three friends , while Charlie’s face slowly turned the shade of his hair. He’d never actually said any of that out loud before. He’d shocked not only his two best  friends, but himself as well. Panic soon took over the embarrassment and tears pooled in his eyes.  “Please. Please don’t tell anyone. I’ll understand if you don’t want to be friends  anymore . I understand, but please don’t tell anyone about this.” Amelia felt tears threaten in  her own eyes as her jaw went slack. “Char-” She said but choked a little on his name.   Instead of speaking, s he walked quickly over to him and enveloped him in a hug. A moment later, Nymph was there wrapping  her arms around the two of them   and squeezing. They stayed like that for a moment while Charlie cried. Amelia was the first to pull back, placing her hands on to  Charlie’s cheeks. “Charlie.”  She said calmly, making sure to keep eye contact with him.  “Don’t you  <em> ever  </em> think that Nymph and I will  <em> ever </em> stop loving you because you like a boy.” Surprise passed on Charlie’s face, a brief reprieve from crying before he let out another sob. “Exactly, we’re best friends! There’s nothing you could do to get rid of us now!” Nymph chimed in.  </p><p>          Charlie cried for a while after that, Amelia and Tonks comforting him as best they could. Eventually, he calmed down and the three sat under the tree again. Amelia leaned back against the tree, Tonks sitting next to her and Charlie laying down with his head in her lap. “So, do you want to tell Barnaby you like him? Or would you rather not? Or are you still figuring out your feelings?” Tonks asked. Charlie hummed a bit in response to Amelia running her fingers through his hair. “I think it’s best to not tell ‘im. I don’t understand why I’m attracted to him or like him exactly. So, I guess I'm not sure about my feelings. This is all new to me.” He responded. “Okay, you know there’s no rush. You can take your time figuring out your feelings Char. As for why you’re attracted to Barnaby, or guys in general is pretty simple. You like boys, and you like girls. It’s possible to like the same sex, like girls liking girls and boys liking boys. So, there’s no reason for you to not be able to like both.” Amelia explained, looking out at the black lake as she talked. “How do you know so much about this Mia?” “My Uncle Oliver, the one my brothers named after, he only likes boys. He told me about it, explained it to me when I asked.” She responded with a shrug. Tonks pulled on Amelia’s ear, bringing her out of her thoughts. “Wotcher Mia! You’re not here to daydream!” Amelia rubbed her ear but couldn’t help laughing before apologizing. She looked around the table and smiled when her eyes landed on Ben Copper. He looked so different from the first day of their first year. When he started at Hogwarts, he was terrified of everything in the magical world. Now he was a curse breaker, confident, a little cocky, and happy.  </p><p>          “Hey Ben,” She called, gaining his attention, “How are you? How’s being a curse breaker?” He grinned, leaning his forearms on the table. “Just as fun as I’d thought it’d be. Going on that mission with Bill to find the golden egg was what made my mind up about being a curse breaker you know.” The table laughed, including Charlie. “Bill still brings that trip up! He almost got me in trouble with my mum a couple of times!” Amelia grinned, already knowing who would chime in next. “Well at least you got to go!” Nymph exclaimed, making everyone laugh again. Amelia knew that Nymph was still a little sore that Charlie and Amelia had gotten to go, and she hadn’t. “Y’know we would’ve taken you Tonks, but you had detention!” Ben responded, laughing when Tonks stuck her tongue out at him. The rest of the day was spent laughing and joking, answering a million questions, and asking more in return. When the day turned to evening, everyone gave bittersweet goodbyes. Charlie, Tonks, and Amelia walked upstairs to their rooms they’d reserved for that night and the night after the First Task was over. Tonks and Amelia were sharing a two-bed room and Charlie’s was across the hall. The girls said goodnight to Charlie before walking into their room. Tonks immediately passed out on her bed, likely from drinking too much. Amelia stayed up, reading a book to take her mind off tomorrow until she fell asleep.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be sure to comment what you think so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Author Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiatus/New Story Update</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello Dears!</p><p> </p><p>Thank you so so so much for reading my story. I've been gone for almost two months now, and I apologize. I have had some personal things happen lately and I'm getting back into the groove of writing. I'm going to put Memories on hiatus for about another month. I plan on posting the next chapter one New Year's Day. So, if you're enjoying the story, keep on the lookout. I do have another story that I will be posting around that time as well, I'll post it on January 3rd. It is another Bill Weasley fanfiction. I'll post the summary on December 3rd. I hope you all can understand. I also hope you all have wonderful holidays and a happy new year. Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Kay</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>